Sacraments of Fire
| author = David R. George III | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 2015 | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 9781476756332 | date =September-December 2385, 2377 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Sacraments of Fire is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by author David R. George III that was published in June 2015. The novels follows two narratives; one set in 2385 after ''Revelation and Dust'', and one set in 2377 that follows on from both Revelation and Dust and ''The Soul Key''. It was followed by the novel Ascendance. Publisher's description :Days after the assassination of Federation President Nan Bacco on Deep Space 9, the unexpected appearance of a stranger on the station raises serious concerns. He seems dazed and confused, providing—in a peculiar patois of the Bajoran language—unsatisfactory answers. He offers his identity as Altek, of which there is no apparent record, and he claims not to know where he is or how he got there. A quick scan confirms the visitor is armed with a projectile weapon — a firearm more antiquated than, but similar to, the one that took President Bacco’s life. :But the Bajoran liaison to the station believes that Altek has been sent from the Prophets, out of a nearby wormhole. The last time such an event occurred, it was to reassure Benjamin Sisko of his place as the Emissary. For what purpose has Altek now been sent out of the Celestial Temple? Summary Still paranoid after the assassination of President Bacco, Ro has Altek Dans taken into custody for spurious reasons. A few days of investigation suggests he has come from Bajor's past, from a time period so distant that there are no accurate records of it. First Minister Asarem refuses to give Ro authorisation to hold him indefinitely. Akaar, himself acting under orders from President Ishan, orders Ro to find some pretext to keep him in custody. Instead, she gives him free rein of the station on condition he consent to a security escort. With evidence of Tzenkethi involvement in the assassination, Sisko is ordered to take the Robinson in a show of force near their border. He finds a group of Tzenkethi ships firing on the nebula where the is located but manages to resolve the situation peacefully. Meanwhile, Kira has found herself six years in the past aboard the Even Odds, knowing the ship will be destroyed and Taran'atar killed during the Ascendant attack on Bajor. She is unsure if she has been sent back to prevent the events or ensure them, and eventually convinces the crew to take her back to Bajor. With the Baras conspiracy exposed, Altek is released from custody but no-one is willing to grant him permission to travel to Bajor. A group of Ohalavaru launch a casualty-less attack on Endalla, creating a split that reveals a machine at its core. They believe that the machine was used by the wormhole aliens to create the wormhole. Cenn, who commanded the Defiant in investigating, finds his faith shaken by the incident and openly challenges Kai Pralon on the Promenade. Odo is finally allowed to visit Newton Outpost, where the possible shape-shifter was discovered. He attempts to link with it, causing it to attack him and the researchers. Iliana Ghemor has gained control of the Ascendants and is planning to manipulate them into attacking Bajor. She first lets them loose on the Eav'oq colony on Idran IV. Kira, knowing that the Pralon of that time period was present for the attack and survived, convinces Taran'atar to help her commandeer the Even Odds and assist. With the Ascendants encountering heavier resistance than expected, Iliana hijacks their command ship and the doomsday weapon it contains and heads through the wormhole, pursued by the Ascendants. Taran'atar follows in the Even Odds after beaming the rest of the crew off and Kira follows in the dropship. References Characters ; :Aleco Vel • Ernak gov Ansarg • Ventor Bixx • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • Sam Bowers • John Candlewood • Cardok • Cenn Desca • Marguerite Clark • Ezri Dax • Vendora deGrom • Olivia Dellasant • Gregory Desjardins • Fran Draco • Stig Hallström • Hava Remaht • Barry Herriot • Shanradeskel ch'Larn • Grant Masner • Vigo Melijnek • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Grenner P'Tross • Ro Laren • Shul Torem • Sandra Silverman • Zivan Slaine • Wheeler Stinson • Prynn Tenmei • Torvan Pim • Costa Trabor • Elias Vaughn • Ren Kalanent Viss • Patrycja Walenista • Zhang Suyin Julian Bashir • Rhylie Crosswhite • Jadzia Dax • Sarina Douglas • Valeska Knezo • Phillipa Matthias • Prekka • Thirishar ch'Thane ; :Aridesh • Orcam • Quark • Ulu Lani Chon Sibias • Vic Fontaine ; :Norsa • Bruce Prestridge • Selten • T'Pret • Endos Vinik ; :Diana Althouse • Gwendolyn Plante • Ed Radickey • Anxo Rogeiro • Scalin Resk • Benjamin Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Stannis • Uteln • Kasidy Yates ; :Leonard James Akaar Lenith Agreho • Jonathan Archer • Nanietta Bacco • Beverly Crusher • • Los Nelatin Lovat • Aldany Menzies • Jean-Luc Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Sharon • Jake Sisko • Jennifer Sisko • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Galif jav Velk ; :Aniq • Raiq • Seltiq • Votiq ; :Altek Dans • Asarem Wadeen • Devla Fol • Kira Nerys • Pralon Onala • Nelish Stoat • Tiros Remna/Tiros Ardell • Travil Asand • unnamed Bajorans Akorem Laan • Azeni Korena • Baras Rodirya/Ishan Anjar • Beren Togg • Brandis Tarn • Cawlder Losor • Cawlder Vinik • Dakahna Vaas • Elren Dast • Enkar Sirsy • Gandal Traco • Grenta Sor • Hetik • Keev Anora • Kira Meru • • Kira Taban • Krim Aldos • Lenkit Casten • Mora Pol • Novor Tursk • Ohalu • Opaka Sulan • Ranz Vecta • Resten Ahleen • Ro Gale • Shakaar Edon • Veralla Sil • Winn Adami ; :Iliana Ghemor Skrain Dukat • Corbin Entek • Rakena Garan • • Kaleen Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • Ataan Rhukal • Onar Throk • Joer Varc ; :Odo • Taran'atar Female Changeling • Infant Changeling • Laas • • Progenitor • Rotan'talag • Weyoun ; :Aslylgof • Brad-ahk'la • Zin Dezavrim • Fajgin • Feg • Pifko Gaber • Allo Glessin • Itriuma • Juno Mellias • Atterace Prees • Pri'ak • Facity Sleedow • Srral • Neane Tee • Triv Coamis ; :Nenzet • Tellion • Mayereen Viray Kay Eaton • Itu • Mazagalanthi • Galdus Mon • Morn • Fellen Ni-Yaleii • Benny Russell • Shing-kur • Telal • Treir • Wex • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • B'hava'el • Bajor (Ashalla) • Bajor sector • Deep Space 9 (Operations center) • Deep Space 9 (II) (Explosive Device Containment Chamber • Hub • Nanietta Bacco Park • Plaza • • Sector General • Stockade complex • ) • Earth (Golden Gate Bridge • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Headquarters) • Endalla (Endalla falsework • Security Outpost Endalla One) • the galaxy • Gamma Quadrant • Helaspont Nebula • Helaspont sector • Idran • Idran IV • Larrisint • Larrisint IV • Larrisint V • Newton Outpost • Terev'oqu Ab-Tzenketh • Alidosa's Fine Art • Aljuli • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Ardana • Ascendant homeworld • Badlands • Bajoran Space Central • Batrus • Bella's Confections • Beta Quadrant • Borvalo Falls • Brooklyn Bridge • Café Parisienne • Canal Grande • Capricorn Arday • Cardassia • Demilitarized Zone • Denorios Belt • Dionby IV • Empyrion VI (Empyrion star system) • Enskith VI • Farius • Farius Prime • Fortress of the True • Founders' homeworld • Galador Corridor • Galion • Garon II • Glyrshar Canyon • Harkoum • Heaven • Hedrikspool Province • Helaspont Station • Hell • Italia • Izar • Izar's Shroud • Jaros II • Joradell • Kingman River • Klaestron system • Kotaki • Kressari system • Letau • Lodontus III • Luna • Lyncar • Micsim IV • mirror universe • New York City • New Zealand • Nivoch • Omarion Nebula • Ops • • Overne III • Palais de la Concorde • Pennington School • Petaria • Pillagra • Ponte di Rialto • Pra Menkar • • Rakantha Province • Regulus III • Replimat • Rexton Colony • Rindamil III • Saturn • Sahving Valley • Shavalla • Soaring Cliffs of Villisang • Sol • Sports & Recreation Reservation Office • Starbase 189 • Starlight Gems & Jewelry • Stratos • Tarkalea • Terok Nor • • Université Panthéon-Assas • Vanadwan Monastery • Venezia • Vestel's Deep Space Night Club • Vestios • Vrynax II • Wolf 359 • Worlds Apart • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Starships and vehicles : ( scout) • Ascendant vessel • Bajoran scoutship • Bajoran transport (transport) • civilian transport (transport) • (Type-6 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( runabout) • Even Odds (independent courier) • Even Odds dropship (dropship) • Frunalian science vessel • (Danube-class) • Klaestron freighter (freighter) • Oxis Dey (independent merchantman) • ( ) • (Danube-class) • (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • Tzenkethi harrier (harrier) • Vellidon • (Danube-class) • unnamed Ascendant vessels atmospheric reentry vehicle • ( ) • Bajoran lightship • ( ) • (Galaxy-class) • (Sovereign-class) • escape pod • (Danube-class) • Jem'Hadar attack ship • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • Renel'tsah (Alastron cargo vessel) • (Danube-class) • Romulan warbird • (Danube-class) • ( ) • Tzenkethi marauder (battlecruiser) • ( ) • ( ) • Races and cultures :Aarruri • Alonis • Andorian • Arbazan • Argelian • Ascendant • Aurelian • Bajoran (Aleira) • Benzite • Bolian • Boslic • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • Deltan • Eav'oq • Efrosian • Eline-dumayo • Ferengi • Filian • Frunalian • Gallamite • Hissidolan • Human (Portuguese) • Jeflinic • Jem'Hadar • Karemman • Merdosian • Petarian • Prophets • Rentician • Rynosh • Srral's species • Stakoron • Tellarite • Tyrellian • Tzenkethi • Vulcan • Wadi Alastron • Alvont • Anders-vint-Notalla • Augment • Bajora • Bluegill • Borg • Breen • Ithenite • Klingon • Kressari • Lorillian • Lurian • Myshog • Overne • Paradan • Reskott • Rindamil • Romulan • Trelian • True • unnamed races and cultures • Veliki • Vestian • Vorta • Yridian States and organizations :Ascendant Order • Bajoran Militia • Chamber of Ministers of the Third Republic of Bajor • Federation Department of Science • Judge Advocate General • Ohalavaru • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Security • Third Republic of Bajor • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Augment Alliance • Bajoran Ministry of Defense • Bajoran Ministry of Justice • Bajoran Ministry of Science • Bajoran Ministry of State • Bajoran Resistance • Bank of Luria • Bank of Orion • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Central University • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Trade Council • Ferengi Alliance • First Republic of Bajor • Founders • Great Link • Hundred • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Mentosh Assembly • Nazi • Obsidian Order • Parliament Andoria • Progressive Caucus • Second Republic of Bajor • Shakaar resistance cell • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Tactical • Treishya • True Way Science and technology :airlock • alien • alternate reality • animal • anti-gravity engine • antigrav • aquatic-environment suit • artificial heart • astrophysics • atmosphere • automated long-range probe • automatic sensor • baffle plate • battery • beacon • bilitrium • biobed • blood • bomb • bone • boson star • brain • cabrodine • canine • cartilage • cell • centimeter • chemical • chronometer • clone • coma • combadge • command chair • comm system • communications • companel • computer • computer interface • conductor • conduit • containment field • control panel • database • deck plate • deflector • deflector array • delta radiation • deuterium • dilithium chamber • dimension • directed-energy generator • disease • disruptor • disruptor concentrator • disruptor pistol • DNA • drive cowling • drug • ecosystem • electric charge • electromagnetic field • electron • EM field • emergency shutdown regulator • emitter • energy • energy weapon • engine • engineering tricorder • environmental control • environmental suit • eugenics • • exoskeleton • explosive • falsework • faster-than-light drive • feline • Ferengi lobe • fingerprint scan • firearm • fire • force field • galaxy • gas • gas giant • genetic engineering • genetics • geometry • glowpane • gravitational anomaly • gravitational field • gravity • gravity well • hair • hardware • hatch release • heart • holodeck • hologram • holophotograph • holoprint • holoprogram • holosuite • holosuite buffer • hourglass • hour • humanoid • ice • identification beacon • impulse engine • indicator light • infernite • injector • input slot • insulator • • internal sensor • ionization • ion storm • isolinear optical rod • isolytic subspace weapon • ketracel white • lactation • launch tube • lifeform • light panel • light-year • liquid • low-gravity envelope • lung • manual release • mathematics • matrix • medicine • medkit • metaweapon • meter • microfluctuation • mine • minute • missile • monitor • muscle • navigation beacon • navigational deflector • nebula • neurotransmitter • nitrogen • nutrient • optical data network cable • optolythic data rod • optronic coupler • Orb • Orb of Destiny • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Wisdom • orbit • padd • parallel universe • parasite • parsec • passive sensor • phaser • phaser bank • phaser cannon • phaser cannon emitter • phaser emitter • photon • photon torpedo • physics • pistol • plague • plant • plasma • plasma cannon • plasma storm • poison • portable sensor array • probe • projectile weapon • protective screen • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • quantum torpedo launcher • radiation • rain • reactor • readout tablet • refresher • regulator slot • remote sensing device • remote sensor • replicator • reptilian • retina scan • satellite • scale • scanner • second • selective breeding • sensor • sensor inhibitor • sensor panel • sensor sweep • shapeshifter • shell • shields • shower • shroud • signal pad • simulation tester • simulator • skull • software • sonic shower • spacecraft • space • space station • starbase • star • star system • starship • stomach • subliminal waveform • subspace • subspace anomaly • subspace scrambler • subspace wave • targeting scanner • tibia • time • time travel • timeline • tongue • tooth • torpedo • touchpad • tractor beam • transformative fuel • transponder • transporter • transporter inhibitor • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • universe • vacuum chamber • viewport • viewscreen • volcano • Wa • warp drive • warp factor • warp nacelle • water • • wormhole • wrist beacon Ranks and titles :admiral • aide • archaeologist • Archquester • artist • art dealer • assassin • attendant • author • Bajoran Minister of Defense • Bajoran Minister of Justice • Bajoran Minister of State • barkeep • bouncer • captain • Castellan of the Cardassian Union • chef • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of operations • chief of staff • civil servant • colonel • commander • commander in chief • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • communications officer • conn officer • constable • cook • counselor • • crewman • cultural observer • dabo boy • dabo girl • dalin • deputy • detective • dictator • diplomat • dockmaster • doctor • duty officer • ecologist • Emissary of the Prophets • engineer • ensign • • farmer • Fire of the Prophets • First Minister of the Third Republic of Bajor • first officer • first-tier inquisitor • flight controller • fortune hunter • freedom fighter • gemologist • Grand Archquester • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • gul • Hand of the Prophets • information merchant • intendant • kai • knight • legate • liaison • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • major • master • medic • minister • minister of justice • Minister of State of the Republic of Bajor • nurse • officer • philosopher • physician • pilot • • Prefect of Bajor • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • prylar • quartermaster • Quester • ranjen • ranking officer • rebel • researcher • salvage dealer • science officer • scientist • Second Margrave • second officer • security chief • security officer • shaman • shipmaster • singer • Siv • slave • smuggler • sniper • soldier • surgeon • tactical officer • tactician • technician • terrorist • thief • time traveler • vedek • writer Other references :2385 • 24th century • accelerant • access code • access panel • • Aft Engineering Control • alpha shift • Alphie • Andorian reproductive crisis • androgyny • ape • archipelago • ''argendi'' sandwich • armor • art • asphyxia • assassination • asteroid • asteroid belt • asylum • atheism • away team • Bajoran language • ball • barn • BASE jumping • baseball • Bashir 62 • Battle of Wolf 359 • bean • beard • • • bench • beta shift • bird • birthday • Bitter Children • blade • blockade • blood flea • blood screening • blouse • blueprint • boarding log • book • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • brainwash • bread • bridge • brig • broth • • bulkhead • camouflage • candle • canvas • capital city • cargo bay • cargo container • cargo hold • carryall • casino • cave • century • chemise • chorus • city • civil war • • cloth • clothing • cockpit • cocktail dress • collar • colony • combat knife • constellation • continent • corporeal • corridor • court martial • crater • crystal • dabo • dabo wheel • dam • dance • Daronan spring water • dashiki • day • decade • December • decon chamber • dedication ceremony • delta shift • desertion • detention cell • diagnostic pallet • diner • diploma • distress call • D'jarra • docking bay • dog • Dominion War • dominoes • dom-jot • door chime • Drensaar relics • duranium • duty roster • eelwasser • election • emotion • empathy • • engineering • equator • ''Even Odds'' disaster • extinction • Eye of Fire • fabric • faceplate • farming • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • Federation Standard • Ferengi Ledger of Galactic Space • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • fielder's glove • Final Ascension • Final Conflagration • first contact • flea • flower • Flower of Knowledge • food • fruit • gamma shift • gem • • glass • glyph • goblet • god • government • grass • Great Civil War • grub • hailing frequency • hail • hangar • hawk • hay • hazard suit • headpiece • helmet • helm • hiking boot • history • history book • holding cell • homework • homeworld • hospital • hull • hypnotize • infirmary • ink • insect • insignia • island • Italian language • jacket • jamming • jewelry • jumper • Kaladrys Valley crystal • kanar • Khitomer Accords • kiss • knife • laboratory • ladder • lake • language • latinum • liqueur • logic • ''lokar'' bean • Long and Lonely Sojourn • maintenance log • mantra • ''mapa'' bread • marriage • mask • meditation • Mendicum Stone • menu • mess hall • metal • military • millennia • mind-control • mineral • mining • mirror file • mollusk • money • month • moon • mountain • music • myth • napkin • nation • novel • obelisk • Occupation of Bajor • ocean • Odo's bucket • orb ark • ore • outpost • paddle • pants • paper • parachute • Path to the Final Ascension • The Pearls of Descan • penal colony • pen • • • pet • photograph • pillow • planetoid • planet • plaque • poetry • poker • pooncheen • pooncheenee • port • post-traumatic stress • prayer • prejudice • prison • proximity alert • pyramid • quadrant • quarters • the Quest • rafting • rank • ''ratamba'' stew • ready room • red alert • religion • rens'takin • repatriation • restaurant • restraints • • reverse psychology • rune • Sahving Valley port • school • science • sculpture • secession • sector • security code • senior staff • September • shepherd moon • shirt • shoe • sickbay • silk • • skydiving • slavery • smuggling • sock • sofa • soil • solid • song • spaceport • spear • spoon • springball • springwine • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • status log • storage locker • subdeck • suicide • surfing • sweater • tactical station • Tarkalean hawk • technology • Temporal Prime Directive • terrorism • theater • thermocrete • tile • tokka • toolkit • tool • torture • tourniquet • towel • Trakor's First Prophecy • transporter room • travel duffel • treaty • tree • tritanium • tube grub • tunic • Tzenkethi language • Tzenkethi War • uniform • university • Unnameable • vacation • volcanic glass • Vulcan Love Slave • wardroom • war • wax • weapon • weapons locker • week • wheel • When the Prophets Cried • wine • wineglass • wood • worm • wyscot • year • Year of the Petalune • Years of Deliverance Appendices Related stories * * * ("The Dominion: Olympus Descending") * * * * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} * |Plagues of Night}} * |Raise the Dawn}} * |Revelation and Dust}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * |Peaceable Kingdoms}} * Connections External link * category:dS9 novels